Soul Recollections
by Mondhexe
Summary: Fei s recalls the events after the defeat ot Krelian


Fei woked up again in the middle of the night, Elly slept by his side unaware. It had already been what 5 years...no 10, he now carried a peaceful life aside from the usual wild animal that would show up in the forest. He rose from bed slowly , tryig not to wake up Elly. I wish I could sleep like that she tought.- as Elly made a turn and occupy the whole bed. Being whole again was something strange, Elly had was lucky just to remember one lifetime. but for him- he had just seem her go too many times, die in so many forms, so much time, it was a burden too heavy for a soul to carry. Even after Deus have been defeated and his personality had been fused he could not let all the feelings go "pain, grief, regret, happyness, love". That was the reason for their lonely retreat in the woods near Taurus home. Away from everything that required daily contact, he still had contact with his old friends and acompany them ocassionally but they practically had to drag him. Citan was always busy with reconstruction plans, as the main chief- he was the man for the job for he had the brains to do it. He came frequently to inquire about Zeboim technology or that sort of things, and pointing out the convenience of living in the cities. Kim memories were far from intact but at least he could find out the use of Zeboim remains, he could always talk for hours on things like Emeraldas building, however most of the data was so abstract only Emeraldas could understand it. She sometimes came along mostly to see young Elly and Fei´s children "Karen, Erich and Medina" named after Fei´s mother and Elly´s surrogate parents, Fei was concern about Emeraldas, some part of him still consider her like his oldest daughter, Karen actually referred to her as older sister. He knew sending her away was for the best for he was not going to living forever and.....Emeraldas, not even the original Kim knew it, as far as he knew she could be a never aging inmortal. About tonce each two months Elly will agree to let her stay a day or two, that was bound to change when the oldest girl was old enough to attend to a normal school, not that Taurus could not teach them all they needed, but interaction with other people apart from the original crew was necessary. Fei dreaded the day that happen came nearer every minute that passed. Bart had reunited the Yggdrasil crew, or what was left of it to his, half brother Sigurd included. Old Sig had settle down with a young Shevite "Mariandel" and was the proud father of three children. Bart on the other hand he was a man of the dessert, and a man of the sea, but a man of his house? , Fei still wonder if he will ever settle down. Everytime he came he delighted everyone with tall stories, about what new monster or treasure he had found. Maison usually send a report to Citan and the reconstruction comittee each time they found something worth checking by more expert people and complained about his master not having married yet. Billy, Jessiah, and Primera had developed a shelther for orphans, for there were plenty still. Near Nissan city, and at least to Elly it seem there was something going on between Billy an Marguerite. Fei had his doubts though. Marguerite had grown and was taking her role of the Great Nissan Mother quite seriously considering it had now become the most followed religion in the planet. Marguerite had been a relief for Elly, because her presence allowed Elly delay her way to becoming saint Elly. The only ones mother I want to be for now on is my own children, she said the day she decided to move near Taura´s home. That didn´t dissolve her fan club but at least kept them away. On their first year on the contruction capital they practically had to fly from their house in order to avoid the masses. Right now Elly´s image was consider a bit mythological as well as the whole story. Last he had heard the Fei from the story was a very tall man able to fly and with a bunch of absurd powers and Elly was somekind of divine creature. At least he would not argue with that.  
  
Rico was working on the defence patrol groups, there would always be trouble where people are, so someone needed to care about safety. It was not a real army, they had had it with that. but it worked any way. About him reclaiming the kingdom Kislev. Do I look like a prince to you? He had ask Fei once, he never mention it again.  
  
Maria was currently under the new queen Sephyr regime on the North Shevat fortress, her work was mostly research and development, most of the remaining old citizens of the formely floating city had remain there. It was also the major capital to obtain high skills on technology and sciences. There were some plans to move the capital mainly supported by Citan who hoped the main planet technological center was more accesible to the main cities but the old Shevat residents still felt they needed some atonement for all they have done and living in such a harsh wather was their ideal punishment. Probably the new generation will see the green valleys, but for the old ones only the frosty landscape seem fit enough. It was also a great place to study, no distractions available. Chu-chu had become a little bit more that a pet to the family, Elly loved the idea of a big fluffy thing taking care of her children when she was out. Elly´s ideas of caring for a child would sometimes surprise Fei´s, but she wanted to be a mother more than everything, maybe unconciously trying to make sure this time was for real. Sometimes he would find Elly looking at the sky as though she could find Solaris there, Fei knew how hard had been for her, afterall she had grown in a full commodity society. Whenever Karen would ask about how her about how life had been when she was young she would come out with these great stories about malls, designer clothes, toys, etc. Sometimes even Fei wonder he had not seen enough of the city to give an opinion. She would obviously leave out the gross parts about health care, food, education and "jugend", oh yeah jugend ideas sometimes came over not too often fortunately. Fei was concerned that Elly was making a very glamorous story of Solaris, but Elly just seem so happy when she talked about her parents. Well she is 7 we will tell her the truth, when she grows up a bit more. Fei told to himself. About her time as Miang , Fei could only wonder. It was a topic both had unadvertedly agreed not to talk about. Fei best guess was that she remember almost nothing so, she had vague memories from Krelian words, but to her it seem as though a dream. Al least that is what Fei hoped for.  
  
Fei looked through the window the fighting days seem quite far now, he realized how lucky he was to continue living under the sun with his beautiful family. Compared to living this happiness now it was all worth it even if he had a thousand more memories to handle, even if it ended tomorrow. He rushed back to Ellys side. So what if tomorrow brought changes, that was the beauty of it constant change he knew it well since he had been there since the beginning of the world. 


End file.
